Consolation
by Hiveen
Summary: Michelangelo passe une nuit terrible, gorgée de tourments et d'angoisses. Seul Splinter est capable de réparer le cœur de son fils. De ses fils. [les tortues ont huit ans (univers et repaire de 2K14), et le passé de Splinter est celui de 2K12]


**_A/N_** _: bonsoir, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'y ai mis, comme d'habitude, tout mon cœur. Bonne lecture :)_

 ** _Contexte_** _: les tortues ont huit ans dans cette histoire (univers et repaire de 2K14), et le passé de Splinter est celui de 2K12._

 ** _Rappel_** _: les TMNT ne m'appartiennent pas –_ _tous les droits sont réservés à leurs créateurs_

* * *

 **Consolation**

* * *

Assis sur ses couvertures dont les couleurs composaient un magnifique camaïeu bleuté, et les jambes remontées contre son plastron en kératine, Leonardo observait ses frères avec bienveillance, notamment son benjamin, d'un œil protecteur bien que fatigué.

Depuis ses premiers pas et ses premiers mots acquis par le biais de la mutation, Leonardo partageait cette chambre avec ses frères. Aucune intimité n'était possible mais pourtant, il adorait leur chambre. La pièce n'était pas très grande et un arc voûté à chaque extrémité en déterminait la délimitation, la démarquant du séjour et du dojo. Accrochée au mur du fond, trônait une longue flèche orange, laquelle était illuminée sur son contour par de petites ampoules jaunes. Sur ce même mur, un peu plus bas sur la droite, une modeste lumière bleu électrique présidait également. La chambre des quatre mutants n'était ainsi jamais complètement plongée dans l'obscurité, car lorsqu'ils dormaient, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait encore être confronté au noir charbon et envahissant du crépuscule, avec lequel Splinter leur avait appris depuis peu à ne faire qu'un. L'obscurité était l'arme et la plus grande force du ninja.

Sur les murs étaient fixés des dessins, des affiches, et des objets trouvés dans les égouts plus étranges les uns que les autres, et les poignées des tiroirs d'un des meubles étaient en forme de têtes d'animaux, confiant ainsi un caractère enfantin et innocent à leur chambre, décorée uniquement par du matériel de récupération. Grâce à leurs revêtements et aux lampes diverses, les murs étaient très colorés et rendaient l'espace attrayant et joyeux, même la nuit. Leurs lits étaient surélevés et maintenus verticaux par un unique et opulent ressort, et zigzaguaient au centre de la petite chambre : ils ressemblaient étrangement à des cocons carrés dont les coins étaient courbés vers le haut.

Leonardo ne put retenir un sourire rêveur et attendri en regardant ses frères dormir si paisiblement, leurs têtes orientées les unes vers les autres comme pour tenter de s'unir au même rêve et repousser les cauchemars.

-« Leonardo ? »

Surpris, l'aîné se retourna vers l'ombre qui recouvrit la sienne, avant de frotter ses yeux dans un sourire confus. Mécontent, le vieux rat ondula sa longue queue derrière lui avant de caresser la joue de son fils avec, les sourcils froncés.

-« Il est tard, mon fils. Tu devrais déjà dormir », le réprimanda doucement Splinter, les bras croisés.

Un bâillement fit craquer les mâchoires du jeune mutant, alors qu'il frotta ses yeux rougis par la fatigue.

-« Mikey fait des cauchemars, père. Je préfère veiller. »

Le vieux rat frotta les poils durs et grisonnants de sa joue en soupirant doucement avant de poser une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son fils.

-« C'est gentil Leonardo, tu peux t'endormir à présent. Je veille sur vous. Sur vous quatre. »

Le jeune mutant aux yeux bleu azur hocha la tête en soupirant, secrètement soulagé et rassuré par la présence de son père, avant de se glisser sous ses couvertures en fermant les yeux. Seulement quelques minutes suffirent à Morphée pour l'emporter.

* * *

 _Nous ne sommes pas Miwa._

 _Il ne nous aimera jamais comme il l'a aimée._

 _Nous sommes des tortues. Des animaux._

* * *

Allongé sur son plastron, les jambes retombant de chaque côté de son petit lit en forme de cocon, et le visage à moitié enterré dans son oreiller moelleux, Michelangelo avait le sommeil agité. Les yeux douloureusement plissés, il gémissait comme s'il était enchaîné et mis à sang. Son cauchemar semblait terrifiant. Agenouillé près de lui, Splinter alternait caresses et mots doux, cherchant à apaiser le mal de son fils. Pris de sueurs et de tourments, le benjamin ouvrit brutalement ses yeux bleus et noyés de larmes, comme si la foudre l'avait frappé, et il se jeta au cou de son père en respirant bruyamment, secoué de spasmes et de hoquets de terreur. D'abord décontenancé, Splinter écarquilla les yeux, et il resserra aussitôt ses bras sur la carapace de Michelangelo pour la caresser avec tendresse. Les larmes roulaient abondamment sur les joues du benjamin au rythme des sanglots qui le secouaient.

 _Nous sommes des animaux._

La voix rauque, sèche et déformée de Raphael résonnait à ses oreilles comme le tic-tac d'une pendule mal cadencée et, désespéré à l'idée que son cauchemar eût pu lui montrer la vérité, Michelangelo s'agrippa à son bienfaiteur de toutes ses forces.

-« N-Ne nous abandonnez pas Maître…j-je vous en prie…je vous en supplie… », bafouilla le benjamin entre ses sanglots déchirants.

Splinter fut stupéfait par ces craintes que Michelangelo n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui confier. Bien plus que ses frères, la peur de l'abandon le rongeait jusque dans son sommeil, et une vive culpabilité s'empara du vieux rat en songeant avec douleur qu'il n'avait jamais vu les angoisses de son jeune fils. Splinter avait toujours donné tout l'amour qui battait dans son cœur meurtri à ses fils, sans jamais oublier sa fille.

Miwa, sa fille de chair et de sang, n'était plus qu'un souvenir pour lui. Un souvenir désormais lointain, enseveli sous les cendres de l'incendie qui l'avait arraché à sa famille. Sa vie humaine appartenait au passé pour lui, et jamais il n'avait imaginé que ses fils eussent pu douter de son amour pour eux. Ses yeux humides se fermèrent douloureusement à ces pensées déchirantes, et il pressa Michelangelo contre lui avec réconfort et tendresse.

-« Michelangelo…pourquoi vous abandonnerai-je ? »

Les yeux rougis et brûlés du jeune mutant aux tâches de rousseurs évacuèrent de nouvelles larmes alors qu'il enroula ses bras autour de Splinter. Il trembla inconsciemment en enfouissant son visage inondé au creux de son cou pailleux.

-« Nous sommes…d-des animaux…, bredouilla Mikey entre deux sanglots convulsifs. A-Alors que vous…vous êtes humain… »

Splinter soupira tristement aux aveux de son fils et il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Éjecté de son paisible sommeil par les sanglots bruyants et incessants de son petit frère, Raphael battit plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir ses petits yeux fatigués. Lorsqu'il nota la tristesse et la peur émanant de son benjamin, il se redressa rapidement, une belle grimace collée aux lèvres. Les purs et innocents yeux bleus de Michelangelo brillaient de larmes, tandis qu'il serrait sa peluche décousue et flasque contre lui, chaudement blotti entre les bras protecteurs de leur père. Le jeune mutant habituellement joyeux et plaisantin arborait au contraire une mine confondue et angoissée : il semblait inconsolable.

Silencieusement, Raphael quitta son lit et s'agenouilla devant celui de Michelangelo, près de son père. Soucieux, il posa une main protectrice sur la carapace de son petit frère pour la caresser avec réconfort, la gorge serrée. Réveillé lui aussi par les plaintes du plus jeune, Donatello retint un sanglot alors qu'il enroula ses petits bras autour du cou de son Maître, les yeux mouillés et bas. Leonardo, quant à lui, caressa longuement la tête écailleuse de son petit frère avant de fermer les yeux en se collant contre sa carapace pour l'enlacer avec force et soutien, désemparé par le chagrin qui frappait tout à coup sa famille qu'il chérissait tant.

Réchauffé par la présence et la chaleur de ses frères autour de lui, Michelangelo plissa les yeux et serra ses lèvres tremblantes, alors que ses sanglots se révélèrent plus puissants, le faisant hoqueter douloureusement. Rares étaient les fois où le plus jeune de la fratrie pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais Splinter, tout comme ses frères, savait qu'il restait le plus fragile psychologiquement et émotionnellement, malgré sa joie extrême et caricaturale habituellement apparente.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Splinter daigna entrouvrir ses lèves chevrotantes, ému par la tendresse exprimée par chacun de ses enfants.

-« Michelangelo…tu es mon fils, susurra le vieux rat à l'oreille du plus jeune, tout en caressant sa nuque. Vous êtes tous mes fils, et vous l'avez été depuis le jour où le mutagène nous a réuni. Je ne suis plus humain, désormais…nous sommes pareils. Nous sommes des mutants, et je vous aime comme la prunelle de mes yeux, peu importe notre passé et peu importe notre sang. Nous sommes une famille, et jamais je n'abandonnerai aucun d'entre vous, tu m'entends ? »

Étranglé par ses sanglots, Michelangelo hocha vigoureusement la tête en se nichant davantage contre le pelage de son Maître qu'il malaxa fiévreusement entre ses trois doigts engourdis, secrètement très soulagé d'entendre ces belles paroles de vive voix. Très ému par ce temps d'étreinte avec ses enfants, Splinter réalisa douloureusement que ces moments de complicité et de partage n'étaient que trop rares, et que ses fils en avaient encore cruellement besoin pour leur jeune âge. Aussi, la gorge nouée, il regarda profondément chacun de ses enfants en caressant leur joue tour à tour, dans un chuchotement sincère.

-« Vous êtes mes fils…et rien ne changera jamais cela. Je vous en fais la promesse. »

Cette nuit-là fut une des plus belles pour Michelangelo et ses frères qui ne se blottirent que davantage dans la chaleur des bras de leur père. Aucun n'osa parler, se contentant de verser des larmes de soulagement et de reconnaissance. Ils n'étaient en effet pas Miwa, mais aux yeux de Splinter, sa vie d'humain avait été balayée depuis bien longtemps par un ouragan de la part du temps. Yoshi avait renoncé à son nom pour celui de Splinter, comme pour sceller sa vie d'autrefois et en démarrer une autre en tant que mutant, et en tant que père. La vie lui avait donné quatre fils extraordinaires, et tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était les garder auprès de lui, simplement pour ne pas les perdre à leur tour.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** ** _:_** _j'espère que cet OS vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me témoigner votre ressenti ou même a me poser des questions. Concernant la description de la chambre des tortues, je me suis servi de mes recherches concernant l'univers de 2014. Bonne soirée et à p'luche !_

 _– **Hiveen**._


End file.
